Tied by a red thread
by angelicwings1
Summary: Naruto life took a turn, when his life partner died. sad, angry,and lonely he shut down his emotion, avoiding everyone. Now he's known as the heartless hokage who cares about no one. So will naruto ever get back his spirit? will someone save him from himself? and will a pink hair medic be enough to make him feel again? come find out
1. Chapter 1

The door was burst opened, nurses running everywhere trying to prepare themselves for the worst, a child crying for his mother while hugging his sister, A blue eye man sadly watching his love being sent to the emergency room, and a demon silently moaning in pain for his loss.

Sakura one of the medics in the hospital tried everything in her powers to save the girl, but it wasn't easy, she was loosing more chakra by the minute. Tsunade told her to stop working herself, but she refuses. She knew what would happen if the girl dies, she did not want to see her friend in pain. Not after causing him so much pain herself, she just wanted to do something right for a change even if it means loosing her life in the process she will.

Every minute that pass naruto felt anxious, he wanted to barge in there and see if hinata condition got better, but he restrains himself from making a scene. Shikamaru his advisers watch as he passé back and forth, he wanted to say anything would ease his friend, but he knew as well as everyone else that hinata would not be able to survive this, After all this disease was uncommon, and unheard off.

Deciding, naruto was about to walk in there when sakura and lady tsunade came out, both of them with there headed down. Everyone wanted to know what was going on especially bolt and himawari. Sakura refuse to look at them, she didn't want to lie or see their disappointing face.

"So, sakura-chan…Obasan...Is hinata alright?" he asks walking towards them both; they both stood still refusing to look him in the eyes. Tsunade kept her cool, while sakura was trying hard not to cry. "Naruto" she said sadly trying to find a way to break it to him

"Hinata...She's" she said trying hard not to cry

"Well, spill it already sakura" he said impatient surprising her; When ever naruto remove the chan in her name she knew he was serious.

Getting the courage to look him in the eyes she said the words that would change naruto's life forever "hinata, is dead" she said this time in tears

"YEAH!"

"YAHOO!"

"THE COCK BLOCKER IS GONE!" some one screamed

"FINALLY!" they all screamed celebrating there greatest moment ever

"sakura-chan" he said emotionally

"naruto-kun" she said back before they move closer to each other about to kiss

"cut.. cut cut, this is the wrong script. Do over" I said making everyone disappointed

Naruto couldn't believe what she said, he just didn't believe it. "Your wrong sakura…your just wrong." he said emotionally, sakura tried to reach for him, but he backed away in denial, Bolt hearing that his mother was dead cried silently while hugging his sister who doesn't know a thing.

~Why... why... Is this happening to me~ he thought before walking away quietly, not even saying a word to his comrades.

Sakura watch him leave, she could feel his pain. The pain of never seeing your lover again, she knew this was life, but she was hoping life would get better for her friend. Still in tears she walk to his children and bend down to hug them, holding them tightly while crying.

Naruto sat down on the hokage tower, thinking about the time hinata confess to him and him giving her a chance. How she was so happy that he finally kept his promise to her and her almost fainting after he kiss her. He continued to watch konoha while crying, remembering when she told him she was pregnant and how happy he was to have his own child. ~Why does this always happen to me, everyone I care about always leaving me. Mom...Dad…pervy-sage…and now hinata~ he thought

"DAMMIT!" He screamed while punching the ground, not caring if his knuckles bleed or broke.

"DAMMIT! DAMMIT! DAMMIT!" he screamed

On that day everyone heard the hokage in pain and on that day the boy who would once smile for anything was no more, he was just an empty shell. It seems like there was no hope for him, he lost the will to smile, and was more determined to protect his village.


	2. Chapter 2

The village continued to prosper with the help of their hokage. A lot of things have change but more importantly the hokage was once again locked in his office drinking as usual.

"How is he shikamaru?" lady tsunade asks while sitting in her office

"He's doing it again, drinking to relieve his pain. I'm worried he might be like this forever." he said sighing

The fifth hokage looks down and then walk to the window, watching the hokage tower. She remembered clearly that day and the funeral. Naruto just stood their watching he didn't even cried, kiba on the other hand wouldn't let go of hinata coffin, and he kept crying calling her name. Everyone was surprise by his out burst, they knew he had a crush on hinata but they thought he moved on years ago. Sighing tsunade walk away from the window to sit back down ~Theses kids will be the death of me~ she thought

"Shikamaru, thanks for the information. Keep watching him to make sure he doesn't do something stupid." she said before she dismiss him to leave

Elsewhere, bolt was walking alone once again, he was sadden that he hasn't seen his father, but when he does at home he just goes to his room and lock it. He doesn't come out unless to go to work. Sighing the little boy wiped his tears not paying attention to where he was going.

He bumped into someone and they both fall down, when he look up he saw sakura getting up. Quickly he apologize and got up, sakura on the other hand sadly smiles at him

"I should be the one apologizing bolt, I wasn't watching where I was going." she said

But he quickly shook his head "no Mrs. Haruno you did nothing wrong." he said surprising her "are you ok bolt?" she asks but the boy staid quiet

~this is not like him; he's usually loud like his father and causing trouble. He must be sad about hinata death ~ she thought sadly making her heart ache ~I'm sorry bolt~ she thought before hugging him surprising him.

"you can cry if you want, I'm here." she said making his eyes water, even thought he wanted to hug her back he just couldn't, when she hugged him he felt loved which his mother could only give to him. Not liking this he moved away from her

"Are you ok bolt?" she asks worried, but he simply turn from her and ran away. Sakura watching him run from her felt hurt, she could feel something wet on her cheeks dripping down none stop. Quickly she wiped her tears and walk away heart broken.

meanwhile, kiba was once again in the day care where himawari was, he kept staring at her playing with her friends, every time he look at her he sees hinata, her purple hair, and eyes and smile. He knew it was wrong to come here every day but seeing himawari calms his heart. While watching her bug boy walk up to him

"How long are you gonna keep watching her kiba, you look like a pervert." he said annoying him

"Leave me alone shino, I'm not in the mood." he said turning around and lean on the wall

"You're never in the mood kiba, ever sinc-"he said but was cut of by kiba

"SHUT UP, DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" he screamed creating a scene

Shino tries to calm him down; he knew hinata name is a touchy subject to kiba and naruto. kiba told him to never mention her name again, and everyone decide not to but they didn't know why kiba felt so hurt, sure she was their team mate but ever since she got with naruto they weren't that close anymore. ~so why is kiba so angry~ he thought watching kiba throwing a fit at him, ready to punch him when they heard a noise

Both boys turn to see a red ball rolling towards them and a little girl walking to pick it up. Looking at them she smile and ran up to kiba saying mister, surprising shino. He looks at kiba who bend down to grab the ball; once he did that he gave it to himawari and then roughs her hair which she smiles shyly.

"She knows who you are?" he asks

"Of course why wouldn't she." he said irritated

"I'm pretty sure naruto wouldn't let you be anywhere near his child." he said making kiba bold his teeth and bite his lips in anger "SHUT UP YOU BASTERD!" he said scaring himawari a little. When kiba notice this he quickly calm down and apologize to her, making her smile "its ok mister." she said before kiba hugs her

"Look I came to have lunch with you, but when I went to your job they said you came here, but now I see why." he said before turning touching his shoulder and walk away

Kiba watch him leave before looking at himawari who asks him if he brought akamaru today. He smiles and whistle, making akamaru run towards them. When he saw himawari he ran to her and licks her face, making her squeal and hug him.

Kiba then puts her on akamaru back and they walk to the daycare playground, when the teacher took the kids out to play, the kids ran to akamaru who sweat animatedly and touch and pats his tail. ~sorry buddy~ he thought

"ah, you're here again kiba." the old lady said smilingly

"Yeah, I just came to see himawari." he said making her laugh

"You're always here to see her, you must love her a lot." she said making him stay quiet

They both just stood their watching her ride on top of akamaru smilingly

"The poor thing doesn't know what happened to her mother, when she does find out she will be depress." she said

Kiba sadly looks at himawari "I know, but she has people that love her and will give her all the happiness in the world. With so much happiness she would never miss her mother." he said sadly

"Your right she will be just fine." she said watching her and the other kids pat akamaru

Meanwhile, a certain hokage was in his office working and sighing papers as usual. he was looking over the documents to rebuild the uchiha compound. he knew its about time the past is forgotten, with sasuke coming back in a year or so with karen and their baby, he should make them feel comfortable. After all sasuke was his brother and bestfriend, he's the only family besides bolt and himawari he has. thinking about the word family trigger something in his heart, something or someone he tried to forget.

he look at the picture on his desk, whch consist of him, hinata and their two children, smiling in their house. angry he put the picture away and walk to his cabin to grab another alcohol to drown himself.

"KIT!" kurama said annoyed but naruto ignored him and sat down to pour himself some alcohol "listen kit, I'm getting tiered of your depression, you need to stop this and get your act together." he said

"SHUT UP KURAMA, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he yells

"I won't, especially when you constantly keep locking yourself up. Cut this crap and get your act together." he said

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING, YOUR JUST A TAIL BEAST WHO HARBORS NO FEELING." he said letting his emotions his been trying to hide get to him

"Your right kid, I don't give a fuck about your bitch, but your emotions are affecting me, and it needs to stop." he said angry

Naruto walks to the cage and shakes it in anger "DON'T YOU DARE CALL HINATA A BITCH, SHE MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. SHES MY EVERYTHING, WITHOUT HER I'M LOST AND ALONE." he said

Kurama laughs at him "I pity you kid, are you forgetting you've always been alone kid. The so call women you love was never their when you were young, you should know who was your first friend kit, and I guaranteed you that it wasn't the hyuga women." he said

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING KURAMA. HINATA HAD ALWAYS BEEN THEIR, EVEN WHEN WE GOT OLDER."

"Are you that desperate that someone loved you that you didn't recognize the genjutsu you were placed under." he said

Naruto looking confuse look at kurama "what are you talking about?"

"You are such a baka kid, listen, the hyuga chick memories of you were fake, the only real one was when she was writing your name on the piece of paper. She was never your child hood friend you humans want to call it. It has always been the uchiha brat with the haruno girl." he said

"Your wrong kurama, it was real, I could feel her emotions and everything. Even I remembered it." he said backing away

"Are you forgetting anyone can be in a genjutsu NARUTO!" he said "some how toneri managed to create something similar to the genjutsu, making the person who was in the genjutsu recreate their old memories with the other person. Meaning the jutsu + your emotions+ affected your old memories of your childhood be replaced by the new ones."

"That's insane, if that was the case when I defeated toneri the jutsu should have been broken." he said "and what about hinata." he said

"Your right but your emotions got to you, preventing it from destroying the new memories you and the hyuga girl created. The hyuga girl knows about it she got out of the genjutsu, that's why she rejected you at first, but you were so persistent so she let her emotions cloud her as well." he said before adding "and the jutsu has a side affect."

"And what is that?" he asks

"It makes you fall in love with that person." he said

Hearing this made naruto stagger back, away from the cage. He shook his head over and over denying what the fox said

"You're wrong, I love hinata. Theirs no way I was under a spell to love her, its not possible."

Kurama sighs; this is why he hates emotions. He can never understand humans, because their to stupid and they refuse to believe the impossible. Sighing he turn his back to him and said "think what you want kit, but I'm never wrong."

Before naruto could argue some more with him, he was out of his mind and was looking at his office. Looking at the cup in his hand he drank the liquid then he took another and another to get rid of the words kurama said

"I love her, I lover her." he kept repeating trying to reassure himself ~his wrong; he has to be~ he thought before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

**So i'm still hurt by the outcome of things. funny how kishi said he thought of hinata ending with naruto from the beginning, but recent interview says he thought about them in the middle. what also funny is his comparison with sakura. how his wife was disappointed she didnt end with him, and how kishi tries to justify it saying she is hinata when we all know thats a lie. how long will this man lie for money, and why cant he cant make an alternative?**

* * *

"Monster"

"Murderer"

"Demon"

Why? Why do they hate me? I haven't done anything wrong, these were the thoughts Naruto remember as a kid. He turn away from the mob and search for his childhood friend. "Hinata, she will be my friend, she will make everything better, he thought happily. He search amongst the villagers, searching for the shy girl. He stop to see her standing next to her parents watching him. His heart stop "h-hinata-chan w-why are you over there, you would never side with them" he says voice a little shaky

"Please" he says reaching for her, but she just stood there looking at him

Naruto eyes still wide and in denial remember kyubaa words "_the hyuga chick memories of you were fake_" "_She was never your child hood friend you humans want to call it" _Naruto shook his head, before turning to leave. He ran trying to get the words out of his head, when he reached his old swing he sat down, depress. "Why? Why won't you go away" "your just a liar" he says reassuring himself "that's right, she was always there, my first friend" when he said this he remembered sasuke standing by the river, sad, and in deep thought"

Surprise at the memory, he started remembering his time with sasuke, until he left the village. " but I saved her during our academy years, that's how we-we became friends…right?" he tried remembering more about her, but it kept being replace by team seven. Naruto felt like his heart was shattering, he couldn't breathe. He held his chest to stop the pain, but that didn't help. He fell on the floor, feeling electric going through his brain before passing out.

"Lady Tsunade will he be alright?"

"For the fifth time yes" she says annoyed

"I'm sorry I just couldn't help it" she says sadly watching him by the door.

"I understand sakura, after all you haven't seen Naruto in years. I would have reacted the same way if I saw the man I love pass out" she says

Sakura froze, she calm her heart by breathing "your wrong, I don't see him that way" she whispers

Tsunade roll her eyes "I'm not stupid kid, I've watched you long enough to know that you like that brat. i wouldn't be surprise if thee baruto- brat was yours" when she said this sakura became quiet after a few second she told her to stop joking around, and that Naruto loves hinata a lot he would never cheat on her.

"how long will you continue to deny it, your only gonna hurt him at the end"

"please lady Tsunade just let it go, I don't want to make things complicated"

"that's the thing sakura, it already is" she says

The room once again became silent. Both in their own thoughts. Sakura look up hearing Naruto wimping. She was gonna walk to his bed, when she realize she can't. So she sadly watch as Tsunade hit him on the head yelling at him for drinking too much. Naruto just stared at her with dead eyes, no smiles or trying to make an excuse, but just a poker face. Lady Tsunade wondered what was wrong with him, she hope he hasn't lost his way.

She look at him to see him looking somewhere else, she realize it was sakura. "Long time no see sakura" he says voice different. Sakura shivered hearing his voice. She realize how different it is, and much colder. "h-hi Naruto" she says back

Naruto nods before turning back to Tsunade, this made sakura sigh with relief. "When am I release?"

"Well since there's nothing wrong with your health, you are free to go" she says looking over the sheet. Naruto sigh with relief he got up to leave, but Tsunade stops him from getting up," you might want to wait until we leave" she says

"Why?"

"You wouldn't want us to see your full package, now would you" she says making sakura cheeks tint with red. Naruto confuse look under the blanket before giving Tsunade a questionable look. "Don't blame me ok, you're the one that throw up, giving us more work to do" when she said this Naruto nod before sitting back down.

"Does my kids know that I'm here?"

"No, they're over iruka house for the mean time" she says

"That's good"

Tsunade didn't know when it became so awkward just talking with the kid. She wish none of this had happen so she could retire in peace, but the brat always fines a way to ruin it for her. i better make this fast so I can get some drink. "Anyway, I've been meaning to tell you guys this for a while" she says getting their attention, "the council and I have decided to come to an agreement with Naruto depression"

"Depression?"

"Yes sakura, you should be aware of it. Anyway they realize he is unstable to be a hokage, the people are also questioning his skills. So to remove the doubts we have decided that sakura will stay with you Naruto, as your personal nurse. Just until your better "she says

"Personal nurse? Me?" sakura says shock

Naruto on the other hand frown at this "I refuse" he says

Lady Tsunade smirk " sorry Naruto but you have no say in this one, its written and sighed by very powerful higher ranks, so you have no say" she finished getting up to leave.

On her way she pat sakura on the shoulder before saying goodbye, leaving the two to stare at one another. One with nervousness and awkwardness while the other with an unreadable expression.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	4. Chapter 4

**so i started back on this story, i realize doing multiple stories makes me give up. so i was thinking about finishing this first before moving to my other narusaku stories. so when i finally came back to fanfic, guess what happen! a naruhina/sasusaku fan decides to read my story as a guest. this is what he/ she had to say about my rant earlier**

**guest:Stop deluding yourself. NH &amp; SS were planned from the beginning. NS was nothing but a joke. Kill yourself, f***.**

**i'm super flattered that they like the story enough to comment, but you hate my ship so why are you even here. hopping from one story to another spamming my sheet( i can't really say the word so this is close enough). if i knew your account i would have report you for stalking, and verbally harassing me. you can say whatever you want as long as it's not in my story, if you want we can do it one on one, i dont care. your presence is ruining my story, and quite frankly it's childish, go do something productive with yourself you scum bag. matter fact you deserve you ship because you're no different from hinata and sasuke. you're just a stalker and an abuser. go screw yourself **

* * *

Sakura stared at Naruto taking everything in, he looks older than he should, she thought, his bangs were no longer short, he let them grow like the fourth hokage, she could see bags under his eyes and his hard muscles under the shirt. He must be training a lot she thought, Naruto look at his team member, she hasn't changed much, her hair became a little longer, her boobs grew but not too big like hinata. He could see her muscles more firm, her wardrobe changed and her height still the same. In total his friend has grown really beautiful, he wonder why he didn't notice sooner.

"Can you leave" he says a little too harsh

Sakura jump hearing the harshness "what?"

He points at the blanket, before sakura realize why. Quickly she scrambled out the door not even saying a word. Naruto sigh, he got up and search for his pants, when he found it he puts it on. Kyubaa on the other hand decides to taunt him. Y_**ou were a little harsh on her kid**_

"I'm not in the mood to talk to you"

**_Why? Because I showed you the truth._**

Naruto stayed quiet, bolding his fist "if all this was fake, why than, why didn't you remove the genjutsu earlier before it was too late" he says teeth gritting

**_I did kit, but this isn't easy to remove. We will have to wait and see for now_**

Naruto didn't respond after that, he wouldn't think about it right now, after all he has another thing to worry about, the council and their ridicules trust issues. He wonder if they think he will unleash kurama while moaning for his ex-wife. He scuff at that, he will have to remove these high up before they riled up the village with their nonsense. While leaving people moved away, scared of the era he was showing.

The next day sakura was ready to go. Ino asked her if she was really ready for this. Sakura nod "I can't avoid him forever, even though my body is refusing to go" she says

Ino look at the sky thinking before Walkng with her to Naruto house "I don't know how you can do it for head, sacrificing your love for someone else. I thought you were selfish at first but I get it" she says making sakura smile "but you should have had more faith in yourself and Naruto. You question his ability to love making him convincing himself that he really love hinata instead of you"

"When you say it like that pig, you making me sound like a manipulative person"

"I won't lie to you forehead but you are, what do you think will happen once he remembers what you two did, and the outcome of it. He will be mad"

Sakura frown "it was for the best Ino, besides it wasn't like we chose to let it happen, we were both angry, and he wanted to let go for one night before moving on" she says remembering that night

**Flashback**

It was another night, the villagers were once again celebrating the fourth war. Sakura was drinking sack while Naruto was searching for her. He was planning on asking her out again, hoping this time she will say yes. He search until he found a pink jacket sitting alone drinking. Smiling he walk over to her asking if he could sit there, she turn and nod. Smiling Naruto ordered sack before looking at her "say-sakura-ch" he never got to finish when she interrupted him

"Hey Naruto do you believe in fate?" she asks

Naruto blinks confusedly before cheesing like an idiot " of course I do"

"What about love at first sight?"

"Eh! Sakura-chan do you...I mean...lik-"

"I don't believe it exist" she says turning to him

Naruto blush seeing her intoxicated face. She moved a little closer watching his face, he knew she wasn't completely drunk, so she wouldn't make the effort to kiss him. He turn when he heard his drink on the table. He grab it and drink it in one go, than he ask for another. "What are you trying to say sakura-chan" he says suspicious

"You don't love me Naruto, you just love the idea of me because of sasuke" she says, avoiding his eyes

Naruto taken back told her she was wrong. He love her from the day he met her at the academy. Sakura half laugh "that wasn't love Naruto, it was just puppy love. The love you have for me is the same you have for your ramen"

"I can't believe this sakura" he says drinking his alcohol "I'm not the clueless boy you remembered, I know what I feel" he continued now angry

Sakura scuff "listen to yourself, it's so obvious you're in denial" she says getting up to leave

"Why are you doing this sakura-chan" he replied sadly

She stop not facing him. Her heart was hurting so much she couldn't breathe, "Hinata love you, that's why you should let go of your pathetic feelings for me, and grow up"

"Hinata? What does she have to do with this" he says standing to walk to her, sakura stops him telling him not to come any closer " forget about it, thee point is I don't see you that way, I only see you as my best friend. "

"You don't mean that sakura-chan" he says taking a step

"I do, your feelings disgust me, that's why…that's why…I hate you" she says now in tears. She felt pain all over, it was getting harder to stand. Naruto eyes became dull for a second. He knew she was lying after all she's his best friend, he just didn't understand why she was trying to end things. " sak-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MONSTER!" Naruto whole body froze, he haven't heard that in years. He watch her leave before he drown himself in more alcohol "monster huuh… she must really hate me to use that word" he chuckle

_**I will never understand your bitch, kit. Since when is she so close with the hyuga chick?**_

"I don't know"

_**Why she is trying to push you towards the hyuga girl, I don't get it. This is why humans are idiots they assume too much and there to emotional.**_

"You're right kyubaa, that's why I will get to the bottom of this" he says a little drunk

When sakura reached her house, she remove her clothes and took a shower. She wrapped thee towel around herself and step out, she shiver feeling the chill air. She turn to the window to see Naruto sitting there, staring at her. The full moon highlights his eyes taking her breath away. She watch as he walk away from the window, not once looking away. Whatever he was going to ask her was gone, but instead replace with lust and sorrow. "Fine, I will give up on you" he says surprising her

"But before I do help me forget" he says an inch away from her, sakura heart clenched looking at his eyes. What am I doing to you Naruto, she thought.

"Please sakura, this is my final request to moving on. Just love me for one night" he says feeling the gap between their face. He press his lips on hers making her eyes wide, she could taste the alcohol from his mouth, she didn't know if that triggered her to give in or not, but at that moment the only thing on her mind was Naruto. They kissed for a long period of time, not caring at all, sakura drop her towel and wrap both legs around his waist, to feel him closer which Naruto didn't mind. He took her to her room before laying her on the bed, he brings his lips to her neck, softly biting and kissing. Sakura could feel the hickeys forming but she didn't stop him. A small moan escapes her lips making Naruto smirk before capturing her lips again rough and passionate. Sakura frown when Naruto stop the kiss to remove his shirt and pants, before climbing back on top of her.

When he did, this time she flip them over, surprising him. He was about to call her name when she started kissing and sucking his neck, leaving her own love bite. Naruto breath was taken away, he moan when she swirl her tongue behind his earlobe before kissing him, she stop too touch his abs before kissing his chest and slowly licking her way down his pulsing member. She took him in her mouth before he could even say anything. Bobbed her head and nibbling on it slowly, teasing him, but she soon picked up a faster pace. His hips bucked up from beneath him reassuring her that she's doing it right, she blow her hot breath on it, which made it twitch, making him moan more.

" s-sakura-chan I'm so close….. I don't think I can hold it" he half shouted and half moaned, she told him not to hold it, and continue licking and sucking, until finally he gave in. seeing the white substance made her curious, she took her tongue out and lick a little to see how it taste. It wasn't bad, compare to Ino description. She actually found it sweet, blushing she lick the whole thing of him enjoying the taste, Naruto blush looking away. Trying not to think about the girl before him, kurama taunts him but he shut him up. Sakura on the other hand gasp when she saw how hard it became again, Naruto smirk, he told her if she was ready or would she rather continue licking him off. "s-shut up baka" she says blushing furiously before getting up to grab something. Confuse, Naruto wonder what she grab, he smile seeing her backside, he took in her curve and abs sealing it to his memories.

When she came back she told him she was ready, making Naruto reach for her. She fell on his chest enjoying the warmth and the beating of his heart before he flip them over and kiss her. While kissing she managed to put the rubber on his friend, making Naruto hiss from her touch on his hard member. "I love you sakura-chan" he says lovingly

She didn't respond, she couldn't, if she was to let him go. She couldn't say words that would make him stay. She turn away to hide her tears, but Naruto grab her chin kissing her tears away before kissing her this time slow. He push his tongue in battling for dominance, which sakura allowed. Before moving his friend in, pushing through her barrier. She gasp scratching his back to stop the pain, Naruto reassures her that everything will be fine. He massage her boobs to give her pleasure, while kissing her, making her relax a little. Once the pain was over, she calm down and told him she was ready for him to move, he let go of her breast and intertwine his fingers with hers, moving in her personal domain.

On that night they made love, two unique souls join together as one. Not caring about the next day or the fact that this will probably be the only time they will ever make love. So after their multiple activities sakura caress his hair lovingly watching him sleep on her breast. She sadly looks at him before kissing his forehead "kurama" she says

**_What human_**

"Can you do me a favor" she asks

**_Depends on the favor_**

"Please wipe out his memory of what we did"

**_Are you sure human?_**

Sakura nods. Kurama asked her if there was anything else she would want and she told him to leave the conversation she had earlier with him.

**_You know this will hurt the kit, right_**

"I know, but he will be happy… with hinata"

**_I'm sure the kit would be happier with you_**

"You're wrong, I will only hurt him. He need someone that will make him happy and it's not me" she says now in tears, Naruto wimped when he felt something wet on his face. Sakura quickly wipe her tears before begging kurama again.

**_Fine, I will give you your wish. Once I erase his memories I will transport his body to his apartment. He might think something is missing when he wakes up, but he will only remember drinking too much alcohol._**

Sakura smile before thanking him, she whispered something to Naruto before getting up to leave.

**End of flashback**

"Forehead! Forehead" she says snapping her out of it

"What's up Ino?"

"I've been trying to get your attention to tell you we're here" she says making her turn to look at Naruto's house. She could see the hokage tower up ahead, and baruto trying to learn shadow clone jutsu. Watching him brings tears to her eyes "look at the bright side, at least you get to be close to Naruto and his kids" Ino says smiling

Sakura wiped her tears "your right Ino pig, you're absolutely right"


End file.
